Entre veranos, Bulgaros y peleas
by Deuteros
Summary: Vacaciones de verano en la madriguera, la mension de un nombre y de un pais desatan un divertido conflicto entre la pareja mas divertida entre celos, discusiones, bulgaros y promesas hechas.


**Entre veranos, Búlgaros**** y peleas.**

El verano había llegado, y con el las vacaciones, los chicos recién habían terminado su cuarto curso en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, la Madriguera era un lugar relativamente apacible, en el estanque se escuchaban las risas de todos hasta que la sola mención de un nombre había acabado con esa paz.

-No, sobre mi cadáver- decía un enfurruñado pelirrojo a su interlocutora que suspiraba profundamente intentando con ello cargarse de paciencia para que esto no se convirtiera en una de sus conocidas peleas.

Molly los miro y sonrió, mirándolos enternecida, Arthur platicaba con su hijo mayor Bill que no prestaba atención a la conversación intentando escuchar lo que Hermione y Ron discutían.

-No tienes derecho a hacerlo- dijo la castaña cuando su paciencia llego al limite.

Harry Potter bebía de su vaso de jugo de calabaza que Ginny le había traído de la cocina y solo se limitaba a mirar, los años de conocer a ese par ya le habían enseñado una cosa, cuando ellos discutían era mejor no inmiscuirse por que siempre salía perjudicado y regañado, así que intento ignorarlos.

-Parece que esta será memorable- dijo Ginny quien se sentó junto a el.

-Tu hermano es un tonto- dijo el moreno intentando no ponerles atención.

-Ron esta muy enfadado- dijo la pelirroja.

-Tiene razón- dijo el moreno.

-Harry- chillo la pelirroja –Ron es un tonto-

-Eso no le quita que tenga la razón- contesto el moreno.

-Ese tipo es un pervertido- decía Ron sin siquiera mirar a la castaña.

-Tenia mucho de no ver a Hermione tan despeinada- decía riendo Arthur.

-Ron es un cabeza dura- decía Molly mirando a su hijo.

-Apenas hace unos días decías que el era un gran jugador y…..- decía la castaña a modo de reproche.

-Es un pervertido y…..-

-Parece que esta vez Ron no cederá- decía Ginny quien comenzaba a arrojar algunas piedras al estanque.

-Y hace bien, ella no tiene por que ir- decía Harry quien intentaba concentrarse en la historieta muggle que había tomado de la habitación de Ron.

-Minerva me ha contado que es la mejor del colegio- decía Molly.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos- decía Arthur como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-No tiene nada de malo Ron, solo serán dos semanas- decía la castaña.

-No me importa- decía el pelirrojo.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie mientras lo miraba duramente.

Harry mientras tanto ya había desistido de intentar poner atención a su revista y comenzaba a ponerse de pie, justo en el momento que un Ron mas que enfurruñado sacudía enérgicamente su varita de la que salio disparado un encantamiento que tiro al agua a su amigo. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio a Harry molesto emerger del agua, Hermione estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera riño a Ron por lo que hizo.

-Te lo dije, siempre que esos dos comienzan a pelear pasa algo- decía Harry.

-Ron es un idiota- decía Ginny quien aun se reía.

-Va a perder, ella es muy inteligente de una u otra forma se saldrá con la suya- decía el moreno mientras secaba sus gafas.

Las risas de los demás se escuchaban de fondo, pero parecía que los cabezotas no estaban enterados de que eran el centro de atención.

-Bulgaria esta muy lejos y…..-

-Y nada- dijo muy seria la castaña.

-No lo permitiré- dijo el.

-Ron esta celoso- decía Molly.

-Mi hijo es muy cabezota para admitirlo- decía Arthur mirando con ternura.

Hermione bufo, lo cual era una muy mala señal, pues sabían que la pelea en serio estaba por comenzar.

-No tiene nada de malo y….- decía la castaña.

-Sola en Bulgaria con ese tipo jamás- decía Ron.

-Estará su familia- decía Hermione.

-No son de fiar- respondió Ron quien por primera vez miraba a Hermione.

Apenas la miro supo que ella estaba enfadándose en serio, así que intento dejar el tema, se levanto y camino hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo sentándose entre el y Ginny.

-No me dejes con la palabra en la boca- se quejaba Hermione quien camino tras Ron y sin el menor cuidado se sentó a su lado empujando de lado a Harry.

-¿Tienen que hacer esto frente a nosotros?- se quejo el moreno.

Las risas de los demás comenzaron, Ron volteo para fulminarlos con la mirada, que solo logro que las risas aumentaran.

-Es tu culpa Ronald- dijo la castaña.

-Siempre es mi culpa- se defendió el.

-Siempre lo es- de quejo ella.

-Es culpa de ese tipo- decía el pelirrojo.

-Es culpa de tus malditos celos- replico la castaña.

Harry miro a Ginny quien hacia esfuerzos para no reírse.

-Eran mas tranquilos los veranos en la casa de los Dursley encerrado en mi alacena- dijo el moreno lo que logro arrancar una carcajada de la pelirroja y de todos los que lo escucharon.

-Ese búlgaro debería de estar encerrado en una alacena sin salir, en los rincones mas recónditos de Bulgaria- decía Ron.

-Es un chico muy formal para su edad dijo Hermione.

-Debería estar encerrado como todos los fenómenos- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Oye- chillo ofendido Harry, logrando que Ginny no aguantara más y comenzara a reírse.

-Es mas maduro que muchos que yo conozco- dijo la castaña viendo a Ron y volteando a mirar a Harry.

-Yo me marcho- dijo Harry quien se disponía levantarse, hasta que Hermione lo jalo del brazo.

-Tú te quedas- dijo la castaña.

-Harry esta de mi parte- dijo Ron.

Arthur y Molly no pudieron hacer mas que sonreír al ver la incomoda situación en la que habían metido a Harry.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver- decía el moreno.

-Tienes mucho que ver, tú también lo conoces- dijo Hermione.

-Confraternizas con el enemigo- acuso Ron al moreno al que miro duramente.

-No seas ridículo, no es el enemigo- dijo la castaña.

-Tu también lo haces, siempre lo has hecho- dijo Ron mirándola con reproche.

-Quizás no lo hubiera hecho si el tonto que tengo a mi lado me hubiera invitado antes y no como su último recurso- se defendió ella.

-Y aquí van de nuevo- dijo Harry quien se arrojo al estanque.

-No debiste de ir con ese tipo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Y que tenia que hacer, quedarme como ostra encerrada y aburrirme en la sala común?-

-Yo te habría hecho compañía- dijo el pelirrojo.

Eso último pareció ablandar a Hermione, quien miro a los ojos de Ron y vio en ellos la misma mirada que vio en ese baile, eran celos, ambos lo sabían y ella se pregunto como serian las cosas si fueran al revés.

-Déjala ir, ella esta muy ilusionada- dijo la castaña.

-Papa…Mama- se escucho una voz que sonaba emocionada.

Una joven corría hacia donde Hermione y Ron estaban sentados, era pelirroja y tenia el cabello tan alborotado como su madre, la chica lucia un pequeño traje de baño que hizo que Ron mirara con reproche a Hermione.

-Así no la dejare ir, ese traje es…….es…..-

-Es lo que a ti te hubiera gustado que usara Hermione cuando pasaba los veranos aquí- dijo Ginny.

-Ouch- se quejo Harry cuando una pelota explosiva le pego en la coronilla.

-Lo siento tío Harry- dijo el pequeño Hugo mientras Lilly, James y Albus se reían de el.

-Es la nueva creación de Sortilegios Weasley, la pelota explosiva- dijo George.

Percy y los demás Weasley se habían acercado para ver lo que sospechaban seria el final de la pelea y la derrota de Ron, pues una vez que Rose interviniera Ron no tendría más remedio que ceder.

-No iras hija- dijo Ron en el tono de voz más firme que encontró.

Rose no discutió, solo miro a su padre con los ojos mas tristes que pudo encontrar.

-Eso lo aprendió de Ginny- dijo Percy sonriendo.

-Tía Ginny logra siempre lo que se propone- dijo Ted quien tomaba de la mano a Victoria.

-Tu padre esta celoso de Tadeus- dijo Hermione muy seria.

-Tiene un nombre horrible y es cejudo y…..es mas grande que tu y….-

-Tú te llamas Bilius, y lo mismo decías del pobre Víktor- decía la castaña tratando no reír.

-Papa, me hiciste una promesa cuando entre a Hogwarts- dijo Rose mientras extendía su mano y la abría para revelar una flamante insignia de prefecta.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron confundido.

-Lo prometiste- dijo Rose, mientras su madre sonreía.

-En ese entonces querías una escoba- dijo Ron.

-Ronald le dijiste que le darías lo que ella quisiera si la nombraban prefecta- intervino Hermione.

-Pero…pero- balbuceaba Ron derrotado.

-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Rose mirando a Ron con mirada de cachorrito.

Ron suspiraba derrotado y miraba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a su chimenea, ahí estaba Rose quien recién había regresado de Bulgaria sentada junto a Tadeus quien había regresado con ella para pasar dos semanas en casa de ellos.

-Les hace falta un Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Tienen a Hugo- dijo Ron sonriendo al ver a su pequeño hijo sentado entre los dos.


End file.
